Melodi Pelangi
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Lizzy tengah bimbang tentang rancangan pakaian untuk England Fashion Week. [#CieLizzyWeek2019 - day 5: Modern]


**Melodi Pelangi**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 5: Modern**

**Something set in a modern au.**

**Model!Ciel x Desainer!Lizzy au**

**.**

**.**

Ada hal unik yang kemudian menarik perhatian Lizzy saat ia hendak mengunjungi perpustakaan di puast kota London pada pertengahan musim dingin. Ia melihat dua ekor burung merpati duduk bersebelahan pada sebuah lampu jalan dari dalam taksi yang terjebak macet. Dua merpati itu duduk berhimpit, saling rapat dan seakan kedua kaki mereka mengajak bersentuhan. Lama Lizzy memandangnya sampai mendadak saja, kepalanya terbanjiri oleh banyak ide.

Tiga minggu lagi, akan diadakan England Fashion Week dan sebagai seorang desainer ternama—ini menurut pengakuan kolega dan majalah tentu saja, bukan persepsi pribadi, sebab walaupun sudah menggeluti bidang tersebut selama lebih dari delapan tahun, Lizzy sendiri masih merasa bahwa dirinya tidaklah sesempurna itu—Lizzy belum bisa menemukan tema pakaian seperti apa yang akan ia hadirkan nanti.

Maka terpujilah dua ekor merpati yang sempat dilihatnya tersebut. Lizzy akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyuruh supir taksi mengantarkannya pulang. Kepalanya sedang sesak dengan ilham dan ia butuh waktu untuk menyalurkan imajinasinya di atas lembaran kertas putih—hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mendapat ide mendadak, dan bukannya pergi ke perpustakaan sesuai tujuan awal hanya demi mencari inspirasi.

.

.

Lelaki itu tiba di apartemen Lizzy lebih cepat dari yang perempuan itu duga. Mengenakan setelan kemeja yang dibungkus jaket abu-abu, lelaki itu berhasil merebut atensi Lizzy yang semula hanya melulu mencumbu satu jilid draft berisi gambar-gambar karyanya dari tahun ke tahun.

"Ciel!"

Lizzy nyaris menubruk lelaki tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan ide yang bagus untuk England Fashion Week!" seru Lizzy sambil memegangi bahu Ciel.

"Tenang, tenanglah, Lizzy. Kau selalu saja heboh kalau sudah bersemangat."

Lizzy menarik diri malu-malu.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi modelku untuk festival kali ini, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy, sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Kalau itu yang kauinginkan. Aku siap menjadi modelmu kapan saja kau mau, Lizzy."

"Ah, Ciel. Kau memang teman terbaikku."

Melihat Lizzy yang mengembangkan senyumnya, Ciel tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Pastikan kau nanti melangkah dengan tepat, Ciel. Jejakkan kakimu dengan mantap pada _catwalk_, tegakkan bahumu. Sorot matamu harus tertuju tidak hanya kepada dewan juri, tetapi juga penonton. Itu akan memudahkanmu melemaskan ototmu, supaya tidak tegang. Kemudian—"

"—Lizzy," Ciel menyela, "kau tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah aku ketahui dengan lebih baik."

Lizzy kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir kepadamu, Ciel. Bagaimana seandainya kau nanti tersandung atau terbelit kakimu sendiri di atas panggung saat bergaya? Uh, itu pasti akan memalukan sekali, Ciel."

"Berhentilah mencemaskanku, Lizzy. Aku pasti akan berjalan dengan baik. Kau pasti bisa memenangkan festival ini."

"Iya. Kau benar, Ciel."

Kedua tangan Ciel memegang bahu Lizzy. "Dengarkan aku, Lizzy."

Ciel menatap mata Lizzy lekat-lekat. "Jangan takut. Percayalah kepadaku, Lizzy."

Sebisa mungkin, Lizzy menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku selalu percaya kepadamu, Ciel."

.

.

"Aku gagal," ucap Lizzy dengan nada bergetar. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus menyeka mata.

Ciel hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Lizzy yang basah. "Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis, Lizzy."

Isakan Lizzy terdengar semakin keras. "Aku mungkin memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang desainer yang hebat, padahal selama ini aku mengira jika aku memang pantas. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

"Hei, lihatlah aku, Lizzy." Ciel membantu Lizzy menegakkan dagunya sehingga pandangan mata mereka kini menjadi sejajar. "Hari ini kau hanya kurang beruntung saja, atau kau mungkin sedang tertimpa kesialan. Manusia tidak selamanya berada di atas, Lizzy. Seperti roda, kadang-kadang ada kalanya mereka akan terpuruk dan berada dalam urutan paling bawah. Tidak usah terlalu kecewa dengan kegagalanmu. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan, mengambil pena dan kertasmu, kemudian menggambar dan merancang pakaian yang lebih spektakuler lagi."

Barulah setelah Ciel menasehatinya pelan-pelan, Lizzy berhenti tergugu.

"Selain itu, apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau masih memiliki tugas baru yang jauh lebih penting daripada festival ini?"

Kerut kebingungan tercetak pada kening Lizzy. "Tugas apa, Ciel?"

"Kau ini. apakah kau lupa atau bagaimana? Minggu depan nanti aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan melamarmu. Kemungkinan besar, satu-dua bulan lagi, kita akan segera menikah. Seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan bagaimana rancangan pakaian yang akan kita pakai nanti, Lizzy."

Lizzy mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan agar telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Jadi maksudmu …."

Ciel tersenyum manis. "Benar sekali. Rancanglah pakaian untuk pernikahan kita nanti, Lizzy," pintanya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Lizzy.

Demi apa, Lizzy hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

"Ciel …."

Lizzy yakin jika pipinya pasti sedang merona ranum sekarang. Tiba-tiba, di dalam kepalanya ia mendengar alunan musik romantis terputar dan menjadi latar belakang adegan.

[fin]

Friday—April, 5th 2019


End file.
